1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate, a liquid crystal display device including the color filter substrate, and a method of fabricating the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are image display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light-emitting display device, and an electrophoretic display device. In particular, the liquid crystal display device is most widely used. The liquid crystal display device includes two substrates, each having an electrode formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the liquid crystal display device, a voltage is applied across the electrodes formed on the respective substrates to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and thus an amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is adjusted.
Upper and lower substrates of the liquid crystal display device are coupled to each other by a sealing material that is formed along the edges of the upper and lower substrates to trap liquid crystals. The upper and lower substrates are supported by a plurality of column spacers formed in a predetermined pattern between the upper and lower substrates to maintain a predetermined cell gap therebetween.
In the case that heights of the plurality of column spacers for maintaining the predetermined cell gap between the upper and lower substrates are equal, when the liquid crystal display device is exposed in a high-temperature environment, the liquid crystal layer expands, thereby deteriorating reliability of maintenance of the cell gap.